Falling from the path of righteousness
by Just a Lazy Sloth Dude
Summary: The death of uncle Ben made him a superhero, the death of Aunt May changed his ordeals. from a joking web swinging hero to a serious ruthless mercenary. Nuff said. rated M for obvious reasons. Pairings not decided... yet


**A/N: Hello Blazingboy is back with another story for all too read. Note that this doesn't mean I'm gonna stop the other one I'm doing. I haven't got much to say so enjoy.**

The full moon shone over the already illuminated city. In one of its various dark alleys five masked men each one carrying a large duffel bag ran as fast as their feet could carry them away from the bank they had recently stolen from. One would think that with all the money they had acquired they would all be laughing and smiling but a look of great fear was evident on all of their faces.

"This was a bad idea guys. We really shouldn't have done this." Said one of them

"No going back now boys." Said their leader. "All we can do now is hope that Maurice parked the van where we told him to." In their haste they never noticed the figure perched up against a wall watching in amusement as they led him to their escape vehicle. After five minutes of running the gang arrived in front of a white van, the sliding door of the van opened revealing a middle-aged man with massive facial hair wearing ragged cloths.

"Get in, quick before the-"he never got to finish as a strand of white webbing attached itself to his chest and pulled him into the darkness of the alley.

"Shit he's here already" said the leader as he raised up his guns into the air.

"AHHH!" one of his gang members was dragged into the shadows as silenced reigned thereafter.

"Come out of there and face us you freak" shouted their leader with as much courage as he could muster( which wasn't actually much). At his bold(-ish) statement deranged laughter filled the area

"You want me to come out and face you, hehehehe. Very well" Out of the shadows walked out teenager wearing tight fitting red spandex on his body. The material had an intricate web design with black replacing the red at his sides and legs. On his wrists were white metallic web shooters while he kept his face covered with a red mask with to eye lenses for sight. Boldly engraved on his chest and back was a black spider. Scratching his fixed claws on the brick wall he approached the robbers with glee. "I'm here"

"Die Spiderman!" shouted one of the robbers as he fired multiple bullets at the teen which were all easily dodged. The masked teen lunged at the first robber and scratched him across the chest leaving him with a deep wound.

"Chuck NOOOOOO!" screamed another who _(foolishly)_ shut his eyes as he raised up his gun and shot at the teenager direction. After expending his clip he opened his eyes to see no sign of the teen. "Did I get him?" a tap of the shoulder startled him causing him to look back and see a pair of white lenses staring back at him.

"No" was all he heard as he received a massive blow to the head sending him flying into a building. Before he could regain his bearing he was immediately covered in webbing sticking him to said wall. "Now…." He turned back to face the rest. "…. who's next" the leader turned to his last remaining henchman.

"Get him!" he commanded

"HELL NO!" the henchman shouted as he threw his weapon to the floor. "you get him, I'm outta here!" he took of not getting much distance as webbing shot out of a web trap on the wall next to him and captured him

"Pathetic muttered the teen as he approached the last robber. "Please give me a challenge, it's been so long since I've had one" the robber screamed _(Like a bitch)_ as the teen slowly approached him.

"Leave me alone you freak!"

"Awww. Your words hurt my feelings… but didn't lessen your pain." The teen punched the robber in the gut causing him to spit out a large amount of blood. The man was about to pass out when Spiderman slapped him hard on the face making him regain his almost lost consciousness. "Don't sleep yet, I want you to feel every last piece of pain I'm going to give you" The teen reared his hand back giving the thief a view of his claws. "I started watching anime lately and there was one kid that always seemed to amaze me with his never say die attitude. I kinda don't like him because of the fact that he would accept anyone as his friend with batting an eyelash. One thing I do like though is his whiskers marks on his face." He chuckled as he saw the robber's expression. "You're probably wondering where I'm going with this. Well ever since I installed these claws i've been dying to give someone a facial makeover." He brought his claws closer to the robber's face chuckling as he heard the man's whimpers. "Don't worry sir, I promise that this will only hurt…. a lot!" he was about to begin his makeover when a tanned muscular hand held his arm. _'There's only one dark skinned person I know that has enough strength to hold be back.'_ " Hello Powerman" he said without looking back

"Spidey, you need to stop this" said the muscular hero. Behind were Nova, White Tiger and Iron Fist.

"Why?"

"Cuz this isn't you bro. Look I know you're in pain but is too much, especially for you."

"Spidey please come back to S.H.E.L.D with us." Said White Tiger in a surprisingly warm voice.

"Don't bore me with this song and dance again. It's always the same scene; You guys catch me, you try to get me to come with you, I obviously refuse, we fight, I escape and we do the whole fucking scene all over again. Seriously it's like someone carried a remote and pressed the fucking loop button." He let out a heavy sigh. "Now to get back to what I was doing before I was rudely interrupted" he tried to scratch the robbers face only to discover it was still in Powerman's tight grip. "Let. Go. Of. Me" he said slowly yet menacingly

"I don't think so webhead"

"Don't call me that!" he pushed all the energy he had into his feet and kicked Powerman making the muscular teen skid a few meters. Despite the distance that had been a great feat since only few heroes could push the teen back when he stood his ground. "You guys should give up on this….. dream you have of taking me back to that helicarrier." He turned around and walked away. "I never raised my fist cuz I considered you all _used_ to be my friends" the S.H.I.E.L.D agents cringed internally at the word 'used'. "But if you guys ever try to stop me from having my revenge…. There will be consequences." He shot a web at a nearby building and swung.

"Damn.." was all Powerman managed to say as he looked at the spot where their friend had been. "I still can't believe that used to be our joking clumsy web swinging leader.

"His aura is completely dark. There isn't a single speck of the righteous fire that used to burn there." Said Iron Fist.

"But still… I kind of understand his pain." Said White Tiger as she remembered the day Spiderman had stepped of the helicarrier for good

 _(Flashback Starts)_

" _Peter where are you going!" shouted Ava as she stared at the teen in question_

" _I'm going after the people that killed Aunt May" was the cold reply_

" _Revenge is never the way Peter. What happened to 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility'?"_

" _Those words ended my aunt's life. What's the use of being a hero if all it will bring you is pain? It's my fault that Aunt May is dead"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _If only I had stopped that robber that night then Uncle Ben would still be here. I spared his life thinking I was honoring Uncle Ben's last words, ha what a joke. That same thief escaped from prison and killed five more people before he was finally caught again." He stared at the girl with an expressionless face. "Don't you see, all my 'righteous deeds' all have negative consequences. Then comes the biggest mistake of my life; The Sinister Six. I faced all of them before they became a team. Each time I beat them I spared their lives thinking 'Hey! Every deserves a second chance at life don't they. Who knows, maybe they could become good guys'. Well not anymore, I'm going to rectify that mistake before they can do anymore damage. And just so you know, I'm not doing this to save lives. I'm doing this for myself"_

" _What happened to Hero 101; save those who can't save themselves?"_

" _Those where words from a foolish teenager who never really understood life. If they really can't save themselves then they should figure out a way to make themselves powerful to do so. If they can't do that then they should go die and save someone the stress of doing it for them."_

 _(Flashback Ends)_

"Having the only family you have killed off because of your actions can really affect you in a way" said White Tiger as she stared into space

 **A/N: This was just a prologue chapter, chapter 1 coming in this week….. hopefully**


End file.
